El amor de Yoshiyuki Terada
by Bellossom-chan
Summary: Side-story! Un saludo a todos los. Este es un spin-off explicando qué pasa con la relación de Rika y el profesor Terada después de Brizna de Aire. ONESHOT. Muy sencillo pero espero que les guste :D R&R please! Gracias XXOO
1. Disclaimer

**DECLARACION DE RESPONSABILIDAD LIMITADA**

Por Bellossom-chan

Para historias basadas en CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

Muchos personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Kodansha. No fueron ideados por mí.

Sus antecedentes previos al relato no son completamente de mi creación. Fueron concebidos por Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Tsubaki Nekoi, Mokona Apapa, mejor conocidas como CLAMP.

Los derechos de autor de los personajes son propiedad de los ya mencionados grupos, sus concesionarios y filiales, y al usarlos no tengo la intención de ser acreedora a remuneración alguna derivada de la distribución de este trabajo.

Sin embargo, las situaciones descritas, así como su orden y conceptualización, son de mi composición y cualquier cita o referencia ha sido debidamente notada en el espacio correspondiente.

De igual manera, este trabajo contiene nombres de marcas y productos que están registrados y son propiedad de individuos o grupos con los cuales no tengo ninguna relación. Su utilización en el contexto de la historia no significa en ningún momento que los endorse o quiera hacerles propaganda.

Finalmente, cualquier parecido con la vida real u otro trabajo oral, escrito, pictográfico o iconográfico es meramente accidental e involuntario.

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Gracias por leer y disfruten.**

**(^o^) V**


	2. El amor de YTerada

**El amor de Yoshiyuki Terada**

* * *

El día de la mudanza llegó pronto pero, para Rika Sasaki, la anticipada fecha parecía haber tardado una eternidad; pues, además de tener que estudiar para el examen de ingreso de la universidad y tener que terminar su último semestre de la preparatoria, había hecho espacio para salir en busca de apartamentos o casas en renta. La cacería había concluido cuando encontró una cómoda casa en un vecindario que, debido a su cercanía con la universidad, el distrito comercial y la estación, se encontraba dentro de un área donde los inmuebles eran considerablemente caros.

Los dueños habían rentado la propiedad desde hacía mucho, pues vivían en el campo. Sin embargo cuando Rika envió, a través del agente de bienes raíces, la solicitud para ocupar la casa, se la habían ofrecido a un costo mucho más bajo del anunciado. La joven no dudo un instante e hizo la oferta sin esperar para consultarlo con su futuro compañero de habitación y prometido de tantos años, el profesor Yoshiyuki Terada.

Él no se molestó cuando Rika le contó al respecto, considerando con sabiduría que la casa que hiciera feliz a su amada sería perfecta para él. Sin embargo, el día que por fin llegó la mudanza y se encontró frente a la fachada de su nuevo hogar la reacción de Yoshiyuki fue una de sorpresa.

Era la misma casa. La casa de ella.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, si la dirección estaba en los papeles? ¿Sería que él había querido olvidar…? No. Nunca podría olvidar. Sin embargo ésta elección solamente confirmaba lo que en su corazón había adivinado desde hacía tantos años…

-/-

Yoshiyuki Terada, estudiante de 4to grado se mudó con su familia a Tokio y se encontraba muy entusiasmado.

Si había sido triste dejar su vieja escuela y a todos sus amigos atrás. Pero llegar a la gran ciudad viniendo de una pequeña provincia era un acontecimiento emocionante, y siempre podría visitar a sus amigos cuando fuese a ver a sus abuelos durante las vacaciones.

El primer día del curso llegó y Yoshiyuki se despertó muy temprano. Para ser abril, el clima era bastante frío, así que al salir se colocó un abrigo y botas.

Llegó a la escuela rápidamente, revisando las instalaciones de afuera hacia adentro.

Al pasear por los corredores del edificio encontró el aula que le correspondería para ese curso y se extrañó al ver otra persona dentro de la misma.

Cubierta en gis de colores la chica volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió inocentemente.

"Buenos días" exclamó ella colocando la tiza que hasta ese momento había estado ocupando en la orilla de madera y alejándose un par de pasos de la pizarra para observar su obra maestra.

Yoshiyuki extrañado caminó lentamente hasta la mitad del salón y miró junto con ella.

Dentro de un globo lleno de flores y adornos el letrero rezaba: 'No hace frío; la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina'*.

Y efectivamente, dentro del aula también hacía bastante frío, pero con solo leer ese mensaje el chico sintió un poco de calor dentro, algo como felicidad por la noticia.

"Tengo permiso del profesor" aclaró ella sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos. "Pero es sorpresa. Por favor no digas que fui yo. ¿Me lo prometes?" dijo energéticamente la chica extendiendo su mano frente a Yoshiyuki con el meñique extendido.

"No soy chismoso… además no conozco a nadie…" pronunció él renuente a sellar la promesa.

"Lo se" admitió ella, "pero debes prometerlo de todas formas" afirmó capturando el dedo del muchacho con el de ella y recitando una frase a manera de promesa.

Una vez terminada la muchacha rió con dulzura.

"Entonces, ya que somos amigos, debes ayudarme. A cambio de dejarme hacer esto en el pizarrón debo poner en cada escritorio los nombres de los estudiantes. El profesor me dio estas tarjetas. ¿Me ayudarás?" terminó de decir ella como si preguntara en tono de afirmación.

"Supongo… así sabré en qué sitio me corresponde sentarme" interpuso Yoshiyuki para denotar cierta objeción a realizar la tarea.

"Gracias" contestó ella entregándole la mitad de abajo del montón de tarjetas. "Tú comienza desde la última fila y yo comenzaré por el principio. ¿Te veo en medio?" indicó y se movió al frente del primer pupitre para llevar a cabo la operación.

Yoshiyuki, aún incrédulo acerca del cómo o el porqué estaba haciendo lo que esa desconocida le ordenaba, se sentía un poco intrigado por haber encontrado a tan extraña personalidad. Obediente, dejó su mochila por un lado del escritorio del profesor y se dirigió hasta el otro extremo del salón, cerca de la puerta trasera, colocando las tarjetas con nombres de sus nuevos compañeros y leyéndolos con cuidado para tratar de aprenderlos.

Al llegar a la mitad se percató que no le había tocado su nombre, por lo que seguramente estaría sentado en el otro extremo del aula. La última tarjeta que colocó decía: 'Kari Kigisa'*.

"Te tocó poner la tarjeta en mi lugar" lo distrajo la voz de la chica quien había terminado un poco antes que él.

Colgando su mochila en el gancho a un lado del pupitre se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a acomodar sus cuadernos y lápices debajo de la mesa.

"-Kari Kigisa-" pensó Yoshiyuki, razonando el significado del nombre de la muchacha mientras recogía él también sus pertenencias y echaba un vistazo a los nombres sobre los escritorios restantes tratando de localizar el suyo. "Aquí estás" exclamó él finalmente.

Su lugar era justamente a la izquierda de Kari.

Al observarlo parado allí la chica se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón. Se ausentó por un minuto, mientras que el chico colocaba sus propias cosas en la mesa banco que le correspondía.

"No lo entiendo…" dijo para si Yoshiyuki, tratando de sumar cuantas coincidencias le podían ocurrir en un solo día.

"Estoy bajo tu cuidado, Yoshiyuki Terada" lo llamó desde su derecha Kari, quien había reaparecido dentro del aula ofreciéndole una bebida de chocolate caliente que, casualmente, era su favorita. "Se supone que no debemos comprarlas antes del almuerzo, pero nadie sabrá ¿verdad?" indicó de nuevo afirmando ella.

Él se sonrojó haciendo una breve pausa al mirar el rostro amable y alegre de la chica, y luego aceptó el ofrecimiento extendiendo su mano y declarando "es una promesa".

Kari respondió entrelazando sus meñiques por segunda vez y juntos brindaron con las latas de leche con chocolate.

Y ese había sido su encuentro predestinado.

Kari, quien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en esa área, era popular con todos sus compañeros, siendo una gran ayuda para que Yoshiyuki se integrara al grupo.

Sin embargo, los momentos que más disfrutaba el chico eran cuando podía acompañarla después de la escuela. Su casa quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la de él, y la modificación de su propio trayecto para escoltarla hasta la puerta era algo que hacía gustoso.

Al atravesar el distrito comercial los mercaderes saludaban a Kari y ella parecía conocerlos a todos. A veces hacía compras para su madre y le regalaban caramelos frecuentemente, botín del cual Yoshiyuki también disfrutaba.

El chico acudió como invitado o para hacer la tarea en muchas ocasiones a casa de su nueva amiga. La madre de Kari asistía a clases vespertinas en la universidad después de su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero eso no le impedía estar en casa para dejarlos entrar y prepararles un refrigerio. Cuando el hombre de la casa, padre de Kari, llegaba de su trabajo en la oficina postal los niños ya habían cambiado la tarea terminada por videojuegos.

Los padres de Yoshiyuki, ambos profesores en la universidad, llegaban tarde a casa y agradecían la hospitalidad de los Kigisa con obsequios durante las frecuentes visitas del chico el fin de semana.

Kari era como un radiante rayo de sol que iluminaba todos los espacios con vivacidad y curiosidad especiales. Su largo y grueso cabello negro trenzado se mecía de aquí a allá con cada exagerada expresión con la que ella acompañaba sus conversaciones. De cara redonda y grandes ojos, la chica tenía un aire simpático y agradable.

Además tenía el hábito de terminar sus enunciados con una pregunta y siempre estaba haciendo a la gente prometer cosas. Pero era tan dulce y sencilla que nadie le tenía animosidad.

Yoshiyuki se sentía verdaderamente afortunado de poder estar cerca de ella.

Así pasó el primer año de la vida del chico en Tokio, llena de actividades escolares y tareas en casa de Kari.

La primavera regresó, y la clase fue promovida a 5to grado. Entonces Yoshiyuki se llenó de valentía y se propuso a si mismo: "Si estamos en el mismo salón otra vez, le confesaré lo que siento por ella" había sido su decisión.

Kari recibía confesiones de vez en cuando de parte de chicos de otros salones, pero ella misma había dicho que, desde que se había hecho amiga de Yoshiyuki, éstas habían disminuido.

Por lo que ese día, al inicio del año escolar, el chico entró a la escuela de nuevo exageradamente temprano y sin querer mirar la pizarra de asignación… le daba un poco de pánico lo que planeaba hacer.

Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho, pues ahí estaba Kari, frente al cartel revisando detalladamente las asignaciones de clases.

Ella notó que la miraban y volteó alegrándose de que el muchacho frente a ella fuera su amigo.

"Buenos días. Estamos en la misma clase otra vez, Yoshiyuki" afirmó acercándose en una corta carrera. "Eso es muy bueno, ¿no crees?" dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos del chico.

Yoshiyuki se sobresaltó, pero no permitió que sus nervios se apoderaran de él. Era ahora o nunca.

"Kigisa… Kari" interrumpió, "me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" declaró.

Kari se sonrojó abriendo los ojos como dos grandes platos y un tanto incrédula. Dejando caer su maletín salió corriendo cual bólido directo hacia el interior de la escuela.

Yoshiyuki quedó inmóvil a mitad del patio sin saber que pensar.

¿Había sido rechazado? ¿Había arruinado su amistad con Kari?

Pero de nuevo, por la puerta principal, emergió la chica cargando dos latas de leche con chocolate en la mano.

"Estoy bajo tu cuidado, Yoshiyuki" asintió ella entregando una de las bebidas al chico con una gran sonrisa. "Tú también me gustas".

Él recibió la lata que le era ofrecida y dijo "hoy no hace tanto frío".

Pero de igual forma abrió el envase y bebió un buen trago de leche caliente.

Y de esa manera inició el inocente romance entre Kari y Yoshiyuki.

Se convirtieron en la pareja más popular de la escuela y tuvieron varias citas durante los fines de semana. Sin embargo todo terminó a principios del verano de ese año.

Yoshiyuki visitaba la casa de sus abuelos en el campo por una semana por lo que se despidió de Kari prometiendo escribirle una carta cada día y guardarlas para entregárselas al regresar.

"Estaré esperando" fueron las últimas palabras que ella pronunció para él.

La cobertura que dieron los periódicos locales al trágico accidente donde una niña había sido arrollada por un conductor en estado de ebriedad atrajo la atención de muchos.

Ese era el día que Yoshiyuki volvía de su viaje y al enterarse de lo sucedido corrió al hospital lleno de remordimiento.

La niña, entubada y conectada a múltiples máquinas había sobrevivido varias largas operaciones, pero todos los esfuerzos del personal médico solo lograron que sobreviviera en estado de coma por tres semanas. Antes de que terminara septiembre la chica había muerto.

Al enterarse de la noticia Yoshiyuki se encerró en su habitación rehusándose a creer que había perdido a la persona que era su destino, sin poder comprender como todas esas coincidencias que los habían unido terminaban en un camino cerrado.

Entre lágrimas de frustración y tristeza el chico tuvo un sueño. Dentro de éste Kari apareció frente a él vestida de blanco. Ella daba la media vuelta y caminaba unos cuantos pasos hasta un espejo, donde el reflejo era la imagen de una chica distinta, con cabello corto y ojos apacibles.

"Búscame del otro lado… espérame… voy en camino" decía una y otra vez.

Al despertar, Yoshiyuki tenía la imagen del reflejo grabada en su memoria sin poder entender lo que significaba.

Después del funeral, el padre de Kari solicitó ser transferido y se fueron al campo, dejando la casa en la que el chico había vivido tanta alegría sola y pronto Yoshiyuki dejó de pasar por ahí en su camino a la escuela,

La vida continuó.

Diez años más tarde, ahora como profesor recién graduado, Yoshiyuki Terada se mudó a la ciudad de Tomoeda para enseñar en una primaria.

Una vez más, a pesar de ser abril, el clima era frío.

Por ser profesor debía llegar temprano y hacer las preparaciones necesarias. Su grupo sería de 4to grado y, tras recoger las tarjetas con los nombres de los estudiantes salió de la oficina de maestros y se dirigió al salón de clases.

Al entrar descubrió a una niña al frente escribiendo algo en el pizarrón.

La leyenda no era más que sencillos y tímidos trazos con gis blanco.

"No hace frío; la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina" leyó en voz alta haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

"Cuando pienso en esto siento algo de calor dentro de mi. Sólo deseaba compartir eso durante el primer día de clases profesor; espero no le moleste" afirmó calmada la chica haciendo una reverencia, "Por cierto, buenos días".

"Buenos días" contestó el profesor Terada sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Era ella. La niña en el espejo.

Por su sorpresa accidentalmente dejó caer el paquete de tarjetas que traía en la mano.

"Ah…" exclamó descompuesto.

Ella de inmediato se agachó y comenzó a juntarlas nuevamente.

"No se preocupe profesor," dijo calmada poniendo el desordenado montón de cartón sobre el escritorio, "le ayudaré a acomodarlas".

Yoshiyuki aún permanecía torpemente parado en su sitio pero, recobrando la compostura, colocó sus demás papeles en el escritorio y comenzó a sortear las tarjetas por número.

"Muchas gracias…" ofreció a la chica tratando de encontrar la manera de preguntar su nombre.

Ella escogió una tarjeta de entre las que ya había puesto aparte y dijo "Rika Sasaki. Estoy bajo su cuidado, profesor Terada".

Era ella sin duda.

Por la mente del profesor Terada pasaron los primeros momentos de su encuentro con Kari, así como la última vez que la vio.

"Eres tú la que me has hecho esperar" murmuró.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Rika.

"Nada. Espero que, desde el día de hoy, pueda contar con su amable apoyo señorita Sasaki" dijo y la miró con ojos suaves.

Rika se sonrojó tímidamente y, tomando algunas de las tarjetas, se dirigió a las mesas para comenzar a colocarlas.

Y así, a pesar de la espera, Yoshiyuki Terada tuvo su reencuentro predestinado.

Todos los hechos apuntaban a una sola verdad en su corazón. Rika era sin duda la reencarnación de Kari. Su vida a través del espejo. Y una vez más se había presentado en su camino.

Yoshiyuki Terada dejó de creer en las coincidencias y aguardó pacientemente durante ocho años más, observando con cuidado como los sentimientos de Rika se transformaban lentamente de admiración a cariño, y de cariño a amor. Proponiéndole un compromiso justo cuando entró a la secundaria. Ayudándola durante los momentos difíciles que le hacían pasar sus padres, quienes eran completamente opuestos a los afables señores Kigisa.

"Lamento que no hayas podido tener una relación como todas las chicas de tu edad" llegó a decirle alguna vez durante una de sus citas secretas.

"Nadie más hubiera podido apoyarme como tú lo has hecho" le había respondido Rika con sinceridad. "¿Sabes? Creo que es gracias a ti que aún estoy viva. Sin ti creo que mi vida no tendría ningún sentido".

Y en cierta manera él sentía que la vida de Rika era el regalo que Kari le había ofrecido. Un regalo sagrado. Un presente que debería cuidar y proteger hasta el final.

Por fin podrían estar juntos en esa casa llena de recuerdos alegres para él.

-/-

La mudanza había sido cansada. Al terminar de acomodar los objetos más importantes dentro de la casa lo único que faltaba era desempacar y decorar.

Rika sacó del refrigerador una lata de leche de soya sabor chocolate y se la ofreció al profesor Terada, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

"La prefiero caliente, ¿sabes?" dijo él aceptando la bebida.

"Lo se, pero todavía no conectan el gas o la electricidad, así que por hoy tendremos que conformarnos" suspiró. "Y la cena tendrá que se fuera" afirmó un poco desilusionada, pues había pensado cocinar algo delicioso su primer día en la casa.

"Bueno pues vayamos. De regreso hay que pasar por la panadería. Mañana me apetece un muffin de mora azul para el desayuno" propuso el profesor Terada poniéndose de pie.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella copiando su gesto.

Y juntos salieron por primera vez de su nuevo hogar. El que construirían para los dos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

Saludos a tod s los que me acompañan al leer este ONESHOT!

Uno de los tres que estaré agregando como side-stories para Brizna de Aire.

Ese fic ya se acabo. Es rated M asi que lamentablemente no puede compartirse abiertamente. Pero si tienen oportunidad de leerlo por ahi busquenlo en mi Profile.

De nuevo gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews.

XXOO

Ciao.

***こ ****REFERENCIAS.**

**1**. "_Samukunai yo haru wa sugu soko"_. De la canción Nieve de Abril por Ritsuko Okazaki.

**2**. Es un juego de palabras; nombre de Rika invertido


End file.
